Digimon Season One and a Half
by Zevnen
Summary: It all comes to an end. The final chapter.
1. A New Threat

**Digimon Season 1 ½**

By _ShinobiWolf_

__A/N- School just got out yesterday, so now I'll have some decent time to work on this stuff.

Chapter One: A New Threat Revealed

Matt sighed. He took a few licks of the mint chocolate chip ice cream he held, as he looked out at the numerous sail boats in the bay.

"This is a real nice day, Matt. And the ice cream only makes it better!"

"TK?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"You have ice cream all over your face…"

"You mean I look like my ice cream cone?"

"Yup."

"I'd better go wash up before I melt!" TK rushed off to the bathroom. Matt stuffed the last bit of waffle cone into his mouth. He chuckled to himself as TK tried with difficulty to squeeze behind the heavy bathroom door. He got up from the bench and leaned on the railing, letting the cool, summer breeze blow through his hair. TK and he got to spend the whole weekend together, and he wished that it could have lasted longer.

_"Izzy, Izzy, look at what I found!" Izzy ran over to Tentomon, kicking up warm, white sand. "What is this thing that I found?" _

_ "It's a coconut."_

_ "A coco-what?"_

_ "A coconut. You can crack it open to get the meat and milk inside."_

_ "Milk? In a nut?"_

_ Izzy smiled. "It's not really milk. It's a sweet liquid that you can drink."_

_ "Sounds wonderful! Are there any rocks around we can use to smash it open?"_

_ "Hmm…" They each glanced around the beach. "Try zapping it."_

_ "Okay. Super Shocker!" The coconut crumbled apart, and the aroma of toasted coconut meat filled the air._

_ As they enjoyed their snack, dark clouds began to cover the sky. A sudden, torrential downpour sent Izzy and Tentomon to seek shelter under a small rock ledge. They were cornered. There was no way that they could escape the huge tornado coming at them._

"Aaaahhh!!!" Izzy shot up in bed. "…Just a nightmare…" He panted to himself. He had been wanting to see Tentomon so bad lately, he had dreams about the Digital World nearly every night.

"Izzy?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

Izzy nodded his head and tried his best to show a good smile. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Mrs. Izumi left. Just as Izzy was about to go back to sleep, his computer went off.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

"What now…" He muttered, groggy and obviously unhappy. He dragged himself over to his computer.

"Hello Izzy!"

"Gennai?! At this hour, it'd better be important." Izzy truly was happy to get news of the Digital World, but he was just plain tired; and he wasn't getting enough sleep as it was.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Alright… sorry… What is it?"

"Oh, only the fate of the two worlds."

Izzy was now officially awake.

"I've been sending messages to the others as we speak. A mega-level Digimon has again risen to claim the Digital World as their own. Her name is Shadowmon, and has only been recently discovered to exist. Who knows how long she's been planning for this. Not many have survived encounters with her, but it is rumored that she can shapeshift, and even possess anything or anyone she wishes."

"When should we leave?"

"Be ready to go at around three tomorrow afternoon. I'll contact you again once you arrive."

_Another sunny day…_ Thought Kumika Takahino to herself as she approached the sidewalk in front of her and her parents' apartment building.

"What I'd give for a single day of rain…" She climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and walked to the door marked '#32'. As she entered, she heard a familiar giggle and turned to see her very own Digimon, maybe about the size of a large house cat. The little, green Digimon affectionately nuzzled against Kumika's leg.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

Kumika knelt and picked Neilanimon up in her arms.

Kumika's dark chestnut hair went just past her shoulder blades, hanging in a neat braid. Neilanimon gave Kumika's eyes great comfort, and she has for almost a year now.

_A few months ago she was walking down an empty street in a soft rain, and saw a box propped up against a wall. She was then surprised to see a small, four-legged, furry creature slowly step out of the box holding two small objects in her mouth. One hung by a white cord. She lay the objects on the ground and spoke to Kumika._

_ "You are one of the Digidestined, chosen to protect all Digimon and humans from evil. You hold the powerful crest of loyalty. This tag, and Digivice, belong to you." The creature said, pawing the two objects. Kumika picked them up and studied the window of the crest. She placed a questioning look at the creature, and the creature herself knew what that question was. "I'll start from the beginning. Digimon is short for 'Digital Monster', and we live in the Digital World. Some Digimon are very small and innocent, while others can be very large and powerful. And like humans, some Digimon's intentions may not always be very good. The Digidestined are chosen to protect the Digital World-my world-and your world from danger. And I, belong with you."_

Kumika curled up with Neilanimon on the couch, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Everyone, stay down!" Whispered a commanding voice from behind some brush. The eight Digidestined were hiding from an Okuwamon that had spotted them the moment they arrived in the Digital World. Their soft rustling in the brush caught the Okuwamon's attention.

"Double Scizzor Claws!"

The Digidestined, their cover blown, ran for more cover. They kept on running through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. Joe carried Gomamon while Tai and Matt dragged along their younger siblings.

"Keep running! He's still on our tail!" Tai didn't think about taking his place at the front of the team; he just did what everyone else did, and that was run. They ran until they reached a lake in a clearing. Agumon and the other Digimon were exhausted from battling Okuwamon, and they stumbled as they skidded to a stop near the water's edge.

"Agumon digivolve to- " Agumon fell on his rear, not able to summon up enough energy to digivolve even to the champion level. Unprotected, the group shuddered as they expected Okuwamon to burst out of the trees, ready to spring on their tiny human bodies. Okuwamon's giant, grey, insectoid body stepped out of the trees and readied his pincers to crush his sixteen victims.

_Okuwamon!_ He paused his attack to listen to the feminine, controlling voice inside of his head. _The children will live, for now. There's something else I wish for you to do._

"I will obey." He lifted the hard cover of his back to reveal two pairs of clear, bug-like wings. His four wings created an annoying buzzing sound as he flew off. Tai adjusted the goggles supporting his mass of chocolate-brown hair as he regained his thoughts.

"That was about enough exercise to last me more than a week…" Tai could be a jerk at times, but he always tried to keep things in a good mood. (Although his jokes weren't always appreciated.)

"A week?! That was enough physical activity to last me at least a year or two!" Mimi whined, acting like the sweat on her skin was a deadly toxin. She was about as active as a pampered girl could be, and that wasn't very much. Izzy sat down on a nearby rock and turned on his laptop, putting the screen upright. Matt knelt by the edge of the lake and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You know, Mimi, we've ran from evil Digimon so many times, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." He took off his gloves and dipped his sweaty hands into the cool, clear water. Mimi gave him a snotty look and stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms.

"Hey guys, I got e-mail from Gennai!" Izzy clicked on the tiny animated image of Gennai to hear his message.

"Hopefully all of you are here. I have already informed you all of Shadowmon, but it seems that she isn't the only threat."

"What now?" Joe whined, clearly unhappy at this turn of events. He forgot that it was just an e-mail

"Not only have many Digimon been disappearing, but I've been told that Shadowmon has been opening rifts to the human world." If Gennai had really been there, he would have heard gasps escape from every mouth. "It's up to you to find a way to seal up the rifts for good, and keep Shadowmon from going there herself." Everyone was silent, until Biyomon spoke up.

"If she's threatening your world, Sora, then we have to stop her."

"Biyomon's right. You wouldn't want to save Digiworld and return home only to find that it's been completely destroyed, now would you?"

"That's right, Patamon." TK smiled at the tiny Digimon on top of his head.

Tai turned to Izzy. "So where do we start looking? You're the brains around here."

"My theory is that Okuwamon was sent by this so called Shadowmon. If we rest and wait for another one of her flunkies to attack us, we may find out something about where she's hiding. It may not be your style, Tai, but staying put rather than rushing blindly into things may work to our advantage."

"Well, I vote with Izzy." Tai raised his hand, and watched as Matt, Sora, and the rest of the Digidestined and Digmon, raised their hands and paws to show that they too agreed with Izzy.

Agumon and Gabumon went about making a campfire while the rest of the Digimon scavenged for food, and the kids tried to construct a shelter that would protect them from possible rain.


	2. Nine is the Number

**Digimon Season 1 ½**

By _ShinobiWolf_

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Nine is the Number

"Its hard to think that I've been out of school for nearly a month now." Kumika said to herself as she passed the beach, on her way home from running an errand for her mother. "It's just the perfect weather for- huh?" A terribly confused look fell on her face as she saw at least a few dozen people fleeing from the sandy beach. Neilanimon poked her head out from Kumika's backpack and looked to the water. She took this as her cue and ran down the beach.

"Neilanimon digivolve to- Velocemon!"

Velocemon was the same size as Garurumon. Her long tail was spaded at the end, and her slender body was covered with short, pure white fur with black markings.

"Spurting Ink!"

Velocemon easily dodged the attack with her lightening speed. "Fireworks!" Her attack knocked Octomon around a bit, giving her the split second she needed to pull off her next one. "Velocity Cannon!" One powerful blast, and the threatening virus Digimon was no more. Velocemon returned to her rookie state.

Kumika stared out onto the water. "Something's wrong… That was the third one this week, which makes seven total in the past month…"

"The barriers must have been weakened."

"From what? Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not; not from this side, anyway."

"You mean, the only way to possibly fix it is by going to the Digital World?"

"I guess so."

"It couldn't hurt to try." She unhooked her Digivice from her pants, and went to a secluded spot where no one would see her.

"Shouldn't you leave your parents a message that you're going?"

"They won't miss me." Kumika retorted. Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Neilanimon, you know I'm not mad at you…"

"It's not your fault." She looked into her human partner's saddened eyes. They were the reason that she never left her side. "We'd better get going…"

"Yeah, right…" Kumika held up her Digivice over her head, and was soon transported to the Digital World. Her face was immediately brightened, though, as she took in her surroundings. "The Digital World is even more beautiful than you said it was…" No sooner had Kumika finished than a hologram appeared from the ground displaying a short, bald man. Bald, except for the white ponytail on top of his head. Kumika was hesitant.

"Don't be alarmed. I just got a message that someone fell from the human world. My name, is Gennai. And you, I presume, are a Digidestined."

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I knew because you have a Digivice, and only the Digidestined have them."

"I've heard that there are others. Are they here?"

"Yes, in fact, they're just a few short miles from where you are now, to the West." Gennai pointed to the left, that is, Kumika's left. "It would be a good idea that you join them. I'll inform them of your arrival." And he disappeared.

Kumika just shrugged. "Well, let's get started."

xxxxx

"Digidestined!"

"Gennai! Why don't you just e-mail Izzy? He's always on that thing anyway." Tai asked the transparent hologram.

Izzy looked up from his laptop. "Hm?"

Tai just sweatdropped. "I think I've made my point…"

"Because there is something that I must tell you about in person."

"It must be important…" Sora whispered.

"There will be another Digidestined to aid in your quest. Her name is Takahino Kumika, and she has the crest of Loyalty. Any Digimon that have already escaped to the human world Kumika has already taken care of. She should be with you by night-fall." Everyone just stood there, not quite sure what to make of this new turn of events.

"Well, if Gennai told her to come here, then I guess we wait." Everyone listened to Tai and went about their usual activities.

And as Gennai said, after it had just turned dark, the new Digidestined finally found them. She wore dark blue-jeans, a dark green long-sleeve shirt, and a lavender bandana around her neck.

"I take it you're Kumika?" Kumika nodded. "Well I'm Tai, the leader. Over there, we have Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Kari is my little sister. TK is Matt's little brother, and the one with the unique hair is Matt."

"I- " Before Izzy could finish, he was interrupted by a buzzing sound. "It's Okuwamon again! Tentomon, you know what to do!"

"Tentomon digivolve to- Kabuterimon!

"I'll help too! Agumon digivolve to- Greymon! Greymon digivolve to- Metalgreymon!"

"We've rested long enough! Gabumon digivolve to- Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to- Weregarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to- Birdramon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to- Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to- Togemon!"

"Patamon digivolve to- Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to- Angewomon!"

"Neilanimon digivolve to- Velocemon! Velocemon digivolve to- Nyandramon!"

The Digimon Analyzer screen popped up on Izzy's laptop, and his voice was heard reading the screen. "Nyandramon is much more powerful than her champion form of Velocemon. She's traded in Velocemon's speed for strength, size, and a pair of powerful wings." Nyandramon was still a four-legged mammal, but her head was as high off the ground as Metalgreymon's. Her waterproof, green fur was covered with a few black stripes. Small, green feathers covered her neck, and larger red feathers came from behind her long, erect ears. Her broad tail was made for flying, covered with green feathers, with red bordering the edges.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!" Okuwamon was hardly affected at all.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Birdramon and Togemon were both taken out.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Electro Shocker!" One fast swipe of Okuwamon's claw sent them all reeling.

"Wolf Claw!" Okuwamon fell backwards, only to be caught by Metalgreymon and Nyandramon's attacks.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Jade Tornado!" Each attack hit with deadly accuracy, causing Okuwamon to disintegrate and fly to Primary Village to be reborn, hopefully not so evil.

Tai outstretched his hand. Taking his gesture as an invitation, she brought up her own hand and shook his.

"We've had an 'exiting' day, so we'll camp out for tonight and start hiking again in the morning."

Tai sent Sora, Mimi, and Joe out for firewood, while he and the rest put together dinner.

"So, where do you live?"

"Odaiba."

"Really? Most of us do too."

"Matt, right?"

"You're catching on quick." He and Kumika turned just in time to see Tai do something stupid. Matt sighed.

"I think those goggles are on just a bit too tight…"

Matt raised an eyebrow. _I think I'm going to like having her around…_

_xxxxx_

That night…

"Tai… He thinks he's so all that…" Matt had a scornful look on his face left over from an earlier disagreement. _But how can I pay him back?_ A muffled cough caught his attention, and Kumika pulled a can of something from her backpack. Matt held it and squinted to read the label in the darkness. "Shaving cream?"

"I was running errands before I came here." She silently instructed him on what to do. "I saw this on some American show…"

"Will this really work?"

"If it does, it'll be the best thing ever." Kumika carefully selected a long blade of grass as Matt filled Tai's open hand with the shaving cream. He then used the blade of grass to tickle Tai's nose, and quickly made like he was asleep, but kept one eye barely open to watch.

Anyone's first reaction to something tickling their face: smack it with your hand. Tai promptly woke up. And once he realized what was going on, the first thing he looked for was Matt, whom was seemingly fast asleep. After Tai left to clean up, Matt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

xxxxx

The next morning, just as another fight was about to break out between Matt and Tai (for the previous night), a small Digimon wandered into the clearing. It spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Are you the Digidestined?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of Shadowmon. Since she's come to power, many villages have been oppressed by her henchmen. Just a couple of weeks ago, a Digimon by the name of Musyamon took over my village, and has since then brought pain and suffering upon us. We would greatly appreciate your help…"

"It's our only lead…"

xxxxx

The mightly samurai Digimon walked down the long hallway of his superior's castle, purpose obvious in his steps. The crystal walls did little to reflect the light of the torches, as they were all a dark ebony color. Finally to the end of the hallway, the Digimon opened the gigantic wooden doors and entered the throne room.

"Ah, Musyamon. You came as I called."

"Anything for you, Shadowmon. I am your loyal servant." He bowed before her.

"I never tire of hearing that…" She propped her head against her hand. "But on a different note, I have gained some information which concerns you." Still kneeling, Musyamon lifted his head to listen. "The Digidestined have arrived as expected, and are now approaching the village you recently conquered. I want you to dispose of them, all nine of them."

"Nine, your highness? Weren't there eight children?"

"It is important that we dispose of them as soon as possible, lest any more children are discovered. You know the consequences of your failure. If you can't dispose of them, then I shall dispose of you."

"I will not fail you."

"You had better not, for your sake."

xxxxx

"It lies just beyond these bushes." Gigimon cautiously poked his head out from the underbrush. The Digidestined followed suit, pushing back the branches to reveal a small village, not unlike the Koromon village. Except for the dozens of Gigimon sadly wandering in and out of their tiny huts. A smaller Gigimon scurried partway to the bushes made a motion with one of his tiny paws. "Wait here." Gigimon scampered to his friend and spoke with him for a moment before motioning for the Digidestined to follow. One by one the children secretly made their way from behind one hut to the next, eventually stopping behind one of them. "See that enormous hut at the center of the village? That used to be our gathering place until Musyamon made it into his own base of operations. He just got back a short while ago."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get it back!" Tai struck a confident pose.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Sora questioned, obviously sensing his cockiness. Tai held up his finger and opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out.

_Absolutely clueless…_ Matt thought to himself.

"May I suggest going in through the back entrance?"

"That could work…"

"It's right this way." Again they followed Gigimon's lead, right into the back of the much larger building. They passed numerous small rooms, mostly used for storage. They soon approached a large curtain, the doorway to the main room. And Musyamon. Just as Tai and Matt pulled back the curtain a bit to peek, a sword shredded the curtain to bits. It took a moment to register in their minds that there was no longer a door there.

"It seems I don't have to go out to look for you after all." Musyamon said evilly. To everyone's surprise, Gigimon walked confidently to the front of the group.

"You have no right to take over our village and force us to work as your slaves!"

"And what are you going to do about it, shrimp?" He brandished his sword, causing Gigimon to flee with fear and hide behind Izzy.

"I think the question is supposed to be, what are WE going to do about it!"

"Oh, and you think you can stop me? I was told to destroy you, and I never leave a job unfinished."

"I take it Shadowmon is the one who wants us gone." Matt stated.

"Smart, for a human child. Nevertheless, I must do as I was told. Shogun Sword!"

"Tentomon digivolve to- Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon blocked Musyamon's attack with his hard exoskeleton. "Electro Shocker!" The others digivolved to help, and Musyamon soon found himself to be beaten and vastly outnumbered. He ran for it, permanently leaving the village. Numerous ecstatic cheers could be heard throughout the area. The threat of Musyamon now gone, all could relax. For the time being, anyway.


	3. Enter the Ruins

**Digimon Season 1 ½**

By _ShinobiWolf_

Chapter Three: Enter the Ruins

XXXXXXXXXX

Musyamon fell to his knees and trembled with fear. "Please Master, give me another chance! I won't fail you next time!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time for you." Shadowmon spoke coldly.

"Bokuto Strike!" One slash from Yasyamon, and Musyamon was no more.

xxxxx

Early the next morning, Kumika awoke to the disturbingly shrill screaming of Mimi.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked as her head throbbed.

Matt merely glanced as Mimi ran by, chased by a stampede of Numemon.

"Kiss me, Mimi!"

"Date me!"

Palmon digivolved to Togemon and joined in the chase, intent on protecting her human partner. The other kids watched with interest as the parade now consisted of a screaming girl, love-sick Numemon, and a giant, angry cactus.

Kumika stared. _When Neillanimon said there were many different kinds of Digimon, she wasn't kidding. Living puke? Now I've seen it all._

The commotion was interrupted by Izzy, who had more mail from Gennai. Everyone gathered around as he opened it.

_"I regret to report that the dimensional rifts haven't gotten any better. And now that there is no longer a Digidestined in your world to keep an eye on things, it only makes the situation more pressing._

_ There are some ruins, rumored to hold some kind of unknown power. I have faith that you children can find this power, and somehow use it in your fight against Shadowmon. Head due east, and you will find a river. Follow this river upstream and it will lead you to the ruins. But I wouldn't be surprised if Shadowmon has also heard of this power. You **will** likely run into trouble. Add that to the fact that there is an ancient, powerful Digimon guarding the ruins. Good luck to all of you."_

xxxxx

So the Digidestined went east, and found the river they were to follow. They hiked until nightfall, and set up camp.

xxxxx

Kumika couldn't sleep. It wasn't unfamiliar sounds that bothered her, she just had some things on her mind. She half-heartedly wondered what her parents were doing, but that feeling was short lived. She crossed her arms and tried to better make herself comfortable.

A soft melody drifted through the night air.

_It's Matt again…_ Kumika thought to herself. She had heard him play before, but this time he was nowhere in sight. The notes of his harmonica were only heard. Kumika snuggled closer to Neillanimon's warm body in an attempt to sleep.

xxxxx

The journey along the river was a quiet one. Far too quiet. That bugged the heck out of most of the Digimon, but they put it to the backs of their minds. The journey took three days in all.

The forest began to grow thick and mossy. Bits of shaped stone littered the ground.

"Look at it! It's so huge!" TK marveled at the sheer size of it all. Buildings and towers, aged with cracks and moss, stretched for hundreds of feet into the sky. TK came out of his daze as Matt urged him on with a smile.

xxxxx

Feral, golden eyes watched from a high balcony. Ferocity was evident as the creature behind them simmered with the strongest sense of wanting to protect what little they had left of their former life.

xxxxx

Mimi sighed. Her dress was becoming dirtier by the hour, and there was nothing she could do to get the smudges out. But some of the paintings on the ruin walls _were_ kind of pretty. One picture depicted an unknown Digimon harvesting some fruit, while another showed a bigger Digimon teaching some younger ones. She lightly touched one of the young Digimon that were learning. The color was faded from aging, but it vaguely looked like a Koromon…

A pebble dropped in front of Mimi's feet. She looked up to see where it came from, and grabbed Sora's arm. "S-Sora…"

"What?"

"Th-Th-Th-"

"What?!" Kind as she was, Sora was beginned to grow a bit impatient.

"THAT!!!"

Sora looked up just in time to see the fiercest-looking Digimon speedily descending the ruins by leaps and bounds. And it did _not_ look happy. Sora and Mimi ran for the others, but it landed right in their path.

It was two legged, and covered with bandages. Its body was blue, while its belly and muzzle were white.

_Like Flamedramon, with bandages in place of his armor. But_

_Tai and the others haven't seen Flamedramon. _

_Yet…_

The Digimon's clawed hands began to glow with fire. Just then a winged horse stood in front of the children, causing the attacking Digimon to stop.

_Pegasusmon, with bandages in place of the armor._

"You really should be more friendly to our guests." The horse turned her head to the kids. "Please forgive my friend. She's a bit impulsive."

The mysterious blue Digimon only gawked in disbelief.

xxxxx

"You mean you live in this big place all by yourselves?"

"It's all that we have left. We feel entitled to protect what little is remaining. At least, until you children would arrive. Our home holds a secret power that belongs to you, and to you alone."

"So we've heard. The only problem is, so has Shadowmon." Sora followed close behind.

X-Pegasusmon stopped in her tracks. "You mean to tell me that someone else seeks this power?!"

"You don't know?"

"Come on, Matt. They probably don't get many news channels way out in the sticks like this." Tai said. The blonde promptly elbowed him.

"I was afraid of that. X-Flamedramon has been on edge for a while now. She may be silent, but her senses cannot be matched. You see, that is why she was so hostile toward you. Ah, we're here." X-Pegasusmon stopped at the end of a long hall. Before them lay a wall covered in ancient writings. "This wall dates back to the very creation of our city. It holds every historic event and way of life about our community that we've ever known."

"Amazing…" Izzy could hardly believe his eyes. The aged wall had to hold hundreds of historic records… He couldn't wait to translate it all.

An earth-shaking tremor began to rattle the walls around them. X-Flamdramon growled fiercely before racing back to the entrance.

"Shadowmon must have already heard of the ruins!"

"You have to hurry and listen to me!" X-Pegasusmon tried to keep her cool. "Place your Digivices into the nine slots on the wall. The power will automatically enter your Digimon partners."

The children did as they were told. There were nine small slots in the wall as the winged horse had said, each with a crest symbol above it.

"Do you feel any different Agumon?"

"Well, my toes _are_ all tingly…"

"Believe me, you are stronger than before. But it won't be of any use if you're crushed under falling rubble. Hurry and follow me!

The Digidestined dodged falling debris as they desperately ran to get out in time. They were cut off when X-Flamedramon crashed through a wall in front of them. Yasyamon leaped in after her through the hole she made. X-Pegasusmon ran to aid her friend.

"Ancient Star Shower!"

"Double Strike!"

"X-Pegasusmon, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine, just stay back."

"How about we just use our new power to help?"

"No. The ruins are about to collapse. You should get out while you're still able to."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me! Just go!"

The Digidestined jumped at her command. The tremors became worse as they raced to another exit. The doorway collapsed just after the last kid made it through.

Right before their eyes, the section of ruins they were just in crumbled to the ground. They were all speechless. Kumika's eyes widened at the sky as Tai pulled her to her feet.

A stream of digital data was spiraling into the sky. Two Digimon came to mind when they saw it.

"X-Pegasusmon…"

"And X-Flamedramon…"

"Um, guys, I hate to break it to you, but we should probably get moving. Just in case anyone who isn't too fond of us survived." Matt motioned his thumb to the forest.

"R-Right…" Kumika brushed herself off.

"I don't think its my lowly minions you will have to worry about."

"Neillanimon, what are you-"

"Wait a second… Kumika stay back! She isn't herself!" Matt beckoned.

Neillanimon laughed evilly to herself. "My dear children… Surely that old fool Gennai would have informed you of me by now."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Kumika turned pale. "I-It's Shadowmon…"

"My minions were only a test of your strength. Now I would like to see just how well you can fight one of your own, especially now that I've- I mean, Neillanimon has acquired this new power."

"What have you done with Neillanimon?!" Kumika snapped out of her trance.

"Such rude children these days… If you must know, it is still Neillanimon standing in front of you. I'm just giving her mind a… rest. I look forward to fighting you with this new body…." Shadowmon digivolved straight to Nyandramon, or what should have been. Her fur was black as coal, with blood red stripes. And her eyes were a toxic green color. "Rest up for our fight, now…" And with that, she flew away into the sky.

Kumika sat back on the grass, not taking her unbelieving eyes away from where Shadowmon had been standing.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Of Fireflies and Battles

Digimon Season 1 ½

By _ShinobiWolf_

Chapter Four: Of Fireflies and Battles

XXXXXXXXXX 

            _Finally, the fourth chapter. It took a little longer than expected, but it **is** difficult to write or type with a sleeping dog on your lap… There will be one final chapter after this one._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

            Matt fingered the slightly burned fish in his hands. It had been two days since they were at the ruins, and Kumika's condition had not improved. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk if not spoken to. It was such a contrast from the lively girl she had previously been. And despite being the least social of the group, Matt really wanted to help. But how? Before the Digital World, he hadn't even **had** any friends.

He didn't really feel all that hungry himself.

            Without question, TK happily took Matt's uneaten fish while he sat by Kumika. He tried to think of something to say… _Oh, why hadn't I paid more attention to the school counselor? She had advice for talking to people, but I never really listened…_Matt thought long and hard, but he could never find anything useful to say. "Hey, I'm sure we'll get her back."

            "Are you saying that just to cheer me up?"

            "Would you have rather had me say otherwise?"

            Kumika sighed. "Thanks anyway." She looked about ready to cry, Matt could tell. But every time her eyes started to water, she would hold them shut until it passed over. "…Matt?"

            "Why are you trying to hard to help me?"

            "You know what? I'm not really sure why… Maybe I can just relate."

            "Relate? How?" There was a tinge of anger in her voice, her eyes untrusting.

            Matt was startled by her sudden show of anger, then he hesitated. "My parents split when TK and I were younger. I never thought I would see him again. Even now, we hardly get to see each other."

            _So he knows what it's like to lose someone you care for…_

xxxxx

            Shadowmon admired herself in front of a giant mirror. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself… Coal fur and the most beautiful green eyes. It feels good to be on four legs for a change. Those miserable children thought they could keep me from getting that power, but I had my own ways…" A door shutting snapped her out of her sweet reverie. "What is it now?"

            "Mistress Shadowmon, the new team is ready." Yasyamon bowed, not quite used to looking so high up to his mistress.

            "Now? This quickly? My, I never expected you to make so much progress!" Shadowmon smirked to herself. "Finally some underlings worth my time and effort…"

            Yasyamon grinned his own devious grin underneath his mask.

            "We will leave as soon as everyone is ready." She took one last look in the mirror before leaving through the door with Yasyamon.

xxxxx

            Matt and Kumika looked out amongst the glowing fireflies. He honestly thought he had talked more in the last hour than he had in the past week. And the same went for Kumika. She looked so carefree to him, running around trying to capture a firefly, and failing miserably. He had succeeded in getting her mind off the present situation. With a quick swiftness of hand he easily caught one in his fist.

            Kumika pouted. "How'd you do that…"

            "That's my little secret."

            She moved from pouting to just plain looking pitiful.

            "Here." He gently dropped the firefly into her palm. It sat there contently glowing a soft yellow, before flitting away to join the others. Kumika blushed. "…Nani?"

            "You look kinda cute when you have no idea what's going on…" She gave his nose a little poke before jogging lively back to the camp.

            "…Wha?" He stood there trying to piece together past events until a scream startled him out of his daze. "Kumikaa!" He only ran a short way before he met the masked gaze of Yasyamon. He had one arm wrapped tightly around Kumika's arms and stomach, the other holding a bokuto against her neck.

            "Not so tough alone, now are you?"

            Matt growled under his breath. _And I just **had** to leave Gabumon with the others…_

"Heh heh… Where are your little buddies now?"

            "Right here!"

            A fountain of blue fire crashed into Yasyamon's backside, causing him to drop Kumika. She and Matt jumped on Garurumon for a quick escape, leaving Yasyamon to yelp in pain as he rolled onto his charred back.

            "Good old Garurumon! Where would we be without you?"

            "In a whole 'lotta hurt!" Garurumon huffed as he ran with all of his might. "The others sent me after you."

            The sight of the camp was not a welcome one. Human friends and their Digivolved partners were scattered amongst a clearing of opposing Digimon.

            "What took you so long?" An exhausted Tai asked.

            "We had a little setback of our own to deal with. Is Shadowmon here?" Matt dismounted Garurumon.

            "Unfortunately, yes. We've managed to hold her back so far, but we need everyone here to finish the job."

            Matt held his breath as Kumika slid from Garurumon's back and witnessed the scene before her. Shadowmon, in Nyandramon's body, was making quick work of the other Digimon. Birdramon flew in for an attack, but Shadowmon swiped at her with her paw.

**xxx Inside Nyandramon's Head xxx**

_            For the last time, I said leave them alone!_ Neillanimon struggled against the chains that held her feet.

_            And what will you do, little one, helpless as you are? You cannot even control your own body…_

_            You can't suppress me forever…_

_            Hmhmhm… Of course not, child. As fun as this is, I much prefer my own body. Once the others are through, I will dispose of you soon enough. _Shadowmon locked onto Neillanimon's intense gaze. _I'm in your head… I know your every thought, every fear. Who shall I attack next? The youngest ones? The leader? Your partner's dear friend? _

            Neillanimon growled under her breath, continuing to struggle against the mental chains.

            _Or perhaps your partner herself?_

That was the last straw. Neillanimon tried again to break the chains, this time with all of the strength she had left. She only succeeded in making her legs raw.

**xxx Back to Reality xxx**

            Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon stood ready to fight. Shadowmon only laughed at them.

            "You would even fight against a friend? You **do** have guts… But do you have enough power? In the level you're at?"

            "She knows perfectly well that two megas would be overkill. We may not be strong enough now, but at the mega level we would destroy her for sure… How are we supposed to do this?" Metalgreymon studied her from where he stood.

            "First, gauge her strength. Then do the best you can to wear her down! Once she's worn down, Nyandramon's body will be useless to her. Just don't over do it!" Weregarurumon charged first, followed by Metalgreymon. One by one the other Digimon were taken out. Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon made their attack, kicking up a huge cloud of dust in the process. They waited with uncertainty as the dust slowly started to clear. A red beam of wind shot out from the cloud, sending everyone in all directions.

            Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon picked themselves up from the ground. "She's powering up again?"

            "But who is she aiming for?"

            Kumika's eyes widened. She was in the direct path of Shadowmon's Crimson Tornado.

XXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Snap the Chains

Digimon Season 1 ½

By _ShinobiWolf_

Chapter Five: Snap the Chains

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_            This last chapter was shorter than I planned. But I've been dragging this fic on for years, so I'm happy I can finally put it behind me, and put more attention to my other fics that are actually being reviewed. I may make some sort of a sequel to this, although it may just be a one-shot type of thing. And there's no telling when I'll get to it… Now I'll have more time to work on "Road Trip: The Final Frontier!", "Called into Question", and two more fics I have in the planning stages. To anyone who's actually bothered to read this, thank you._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

            Kumika's eyes widened. She was in the direct path of Shadowmon's Crimson Tornado. She felt a strong force swiftly pick her up and away from the attack. Not getting the pain she expected, Kumika opened her eyes.

            "I can't believe it!"

X-Flamedramon let Kumika down to her feet, and then handed her a Digi-egg. "Keep her safe until the fight is over." She asked before running off to help the others. Kumika smiled as she realized who's egg she was gingerly holding close to her heart. She was careful not to trip as she ran back to the other kids.

Shadowmon cursed to herself. She was beginning to weaken! She was knocked to the ground with the combined efforts of Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, and now X-Flamedramon.

Kumika didn't know whether or not Shadowmon still had control over her partner, after all, her fur was still black. But that was still her friend lying on the ground unconscious. Kumika handed X-Pegasusmon's egg to a startled Sora.

She was wandering a little too close to Nyandramon's body for Matt's comfort.

"Kumika! What are you-"

His calling fell on deaf ears as Kumika knelt in front of Nyandramon's enormous head. One toxic green eye opened. Before Kumika could react, one giant, black paw had her pinned to the ground. She could hear the others crying her name, but there was nothing she could do to move. If Shadowmon pressed down any harder, her ribs would surely be crushed. Shadowmon lifted her paw, granting Kumika a much needed breathe of air; but not for long. Kumika squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to be stepped on fully.

But something was wrong; her paw stopped short. Shadowmon appeared to be talking to herself, but there were two different voices… Neillanimon was regaining control!

Kumika was too stunned from her near death experience to move. Weregarurumon swiftly swept her up in his arms before Shadowmon decided to change her mind.

_Gokigen na chou ni natte_

_Kirameku kaze ni notte_

_Ima sugu_

_Kimi ni ai ni yukou_

_Yokei na koto nante_

_Wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

_Kore ijou_

_Shareteru jikan wa nai_

_Nani ga wo wo wo wo wo_

_Kono sora ni todoku no darou_

_Dakedo wo wo wo wo wo_

_Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

"Nooo… I haven't finished them off yet!" Shadowmon shook her head as she tried to regain control.

"What's the matter, Shadowmon? Are you losing control? There's nothing you can do to get it back now, I've already snapped the chains…"

_Mugendai na yume no ato no_

_Nanimo nai yo no naka ja_

_Sou sa itoshii_

_Omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

_Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

_Kitto toberu sa_

_On my love_

Nyandramon was bathed in a bright, white light. A much smaller, purple light shot from her, landing at the edge of the clearing to reveal Shadowmon's true form. The white light gradually shrank, leaving behind a bruised and unconscious Neillanimon. Kumika jumped from Weregarurumon's arms and ran to cradle her injured friend. Strange, Shadowmon's legs hadn't been damaged, but each of Neillanimon's ankles was bruised and terribly raw.

"She'll be all right." X-Flamedramon assured her. "Her body's just weak from Shadowmon's using her in battle." She flashed a never-before-seen smile.

_Ukareta chou ni natte_

_Ichizu na kaze ni notte_

_Doko mademo _

_Kimi ni ai ni yukou_

_Aimai na kotoba tte_

_Igai ni benri datte_

_Sakenderu_

_Hitto songu kikinagara_

_Nani ga wo wo wo wo wo_

_Kono machi ni hibiku no darou_

_Dakedo wo wo wo wo wo _

_Kitai shitetemo shikata nai_

_Mugendai na yume no ato no_

_Yarusenai yo no naka ja_

_Sou sa joushiki_

_Hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na_

_Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta_

_Gikochinai tsubasa demo_

_Kitto toberu sa _

_On my love_

There was no longer any need to restrain their power. In no time at all, Shadowmon was standing before and even stronger Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Your soldiers are defeated and you have nowhere to run. Make this easy on yourself and give up!"

"Never…"

"We were afraid you'd say that."

Shadowmon's end was a quick one. Agumon and Gabumon, weakened from their use of power, sat as they watched Shadowmon's data spiral into the sky.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no_

_Nani mo nai yo no naka ja_

_Sou sa itoshii_

_Omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

_Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

_Kitto toberu sa_

_Oh yeah_

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Sora beckoned.

X-Flamedramon nodded her head. "X-Pegasusmon's egg will be better off in the ruins." She cradled her friend's Digi-egg.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Kumika bowed slightly.

X-Flamedramon released another rare smile before bounding off into the trees.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no_

_Yarusenai yo no naka ja_

_Sou sa joushiki_

_Hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na_

_Stay  shisou na imeeji wo someta_

_Gikochinai tsubasa demo_

_Kitto toberu sa_

_On my love_

Kumika stroked Neillanimon's head. She still hadn't woken up yet. A soft melody drifted through the night air. Kumika smiled as she picked up Neillanimon, her ankles freshly bandaged, in her arms. She walked away from the camp, and sat with her back against a tree. "Don't stop playing on my account…"

Matt blushed slightly, as he resumed playing his harmonica.

**_Owari_****__**


End file.
